Let me save you
by LittlePiecesOfMagic
Summary: He has seen her around before. She isn't like everybody else. She is different. She always looks so sad. He wants to see her beautiful smile. He wants to save her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one; ****_You dont know how lovely you are_**

**_A/N; All characters belong to Ryan Muphy and FOX. The title of this chapter comes from the song 'The Scientist' by Coldplay._**

He has seen her around the school before but has never spoken to her. She is quiet and mostly keeps to herself. She dresses in mostly dark, dull clothes while her long, brunette hair hangs down her face. Her head would be hung low to the floor so he has never really **seen **her. He does know one thing, he really wants to see her.

Finn let out a sigh as he walked to his locker. Today had been a long day. First of all, he got a C- in his English spelling test. A freaking spelling test. Then, to top that all off, Mr. Shue had put a whole lot of pressure on him to help find a new member for Glee Club. Ever since Matt transferred, they had been down a member which meant that they couldn't compete at sectionals. He sighed again as he grabbed the books he needed for his homework and closed the locker door. As he was leaving, a strangled scream caught his attention. He whipped his head around to see his mystery brunette being pushed to the ground by the school's bitch, Bree. She laughed as Rachel fell to the ground with a loud thud before high-fiving her friends and walking away. Finn's eyes widened as he rushed over to the brunette lying on the floor. She sat up with Finn's help and looked at him. Finn's breath caught in his throat as he seen her face for the first time. Her eyes were a deep, captivating brown colour that bore into his soul. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink, making her look adorable. Her nose was unique in its own type of beauty. Her red, plump lips were parted making him want to kiss them. She was beautiful. It was then that he noticed the tears streaking down her beautiful face, making him snap out of his daze.

"Are you ok?" he asked her as he helped her to her feet.

She quickly nodded her head as she looked to the ground, wiping the tears from her pink cheeks. Finn looked at her seriously. "Are you sure?"

She nodded again, not looking at him. He sighed. This girl really didn't talk much.

"I'm Finn Hudson," he said, as he shoved his hand out in front of him for her to shake.

Finn watched as she shrieked when the hand came towards her and cowered back. She looked at his hand with wide eyes before, finally, shaking it. The spark that Finn felt when their skin touched was like no other. He looked at her for any signs that she felt in too but was met with a sad, emotionless stare.

"I'm Rachel Berry," she muttered, quickly as she ducked her head again.

Finn smiled. Rachel Berry, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

"It's nice to meet you, Rachel."

She only nodded again before grabbing her bag from the ground and turning to leave the school. Finn watched as she turned and hurried away.

"So, I'll see you around?" he called after her.

She spun around and gave him a tiny smile.

"I guess," she murmered before hurrying out of the school.

Finn watched her go as he took a deep breath and felt like he could breathe again. There was something about that girl. She was different. But she was sad and Finn wasn't going to stop until he seen her happy.

**A/N; I will try to update this as much as I can, I promise:) Please leave a review to let me know what you think, it would mean so much!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two; ****_I will love you until you learn to love yourself_**

**_A/N; I would like to thank everyone who has faved and followed this story, it really means a lot to me! The title of this chapter comes from the song "Let Me Love You" by Ne-Yo. _**

**_Disclaimer; All characters belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX._**

The next day, Finn stood at his locker practising what he wanted to say to Rachel.

"So, wanna go prom?"

He shook his head, too effortless. To say he was nervous was an understatement. There was a high possibility that Rachel would humiliate him and turn him down, but he really hoped she would say yes. It was then that Rachel entered the school with her head hung low and her bag on her back. She hurried past Finn and made her way to her locker. He took a deep breath and walked towards her.

Rachel opened her locker as Finn stopped beside her.

"Hey, Rachel!" he said loudly causing her to yelp loudly and drop her books. His eyes widened when he realised he had frightened her.

"Crap, sorry Rachel," he said as he bent down to pick up her books for her, "I didn't think I would frighten you,"

She smiled gently before nodding her head, "It's ok." She took her books from Finn's arms muttering a small "Thank you,".

Finn took a deep breath then, preparing himself for what he was about to ask her.

"So," he began as Rachel closed her locker and turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Uhm," he stuttered, causing her to raise an eyebrow at him. He mentally slapped himself. Get yourself together, Hudson.

"I was wondering," he began, "If you would maybe like to go to prom with me?"

Rachel looked at him seriously before smiling shyly at him.

"I know it's short notice and everything as prom is three days away but I just thought I wo-" he told her before he was cut off by a very happy Rachel.

"Yes, I would love to go to prom with you Finn. And I know we havent really spoken much so I understand your nervousness," she giggled before continuing, "But maybe prom will help us get to know eachother better?"

Finn nooded his head in agreement before leaning down and kissing her on the cheek. As he pulled away he saw the blush that crept up on Rachel's face.

"So, I'll pick you up at 7:30? That gives up plenty of time for dinner so could I maybe have your addr-" Again, Finn was cut off by an alarmed looking Rachel.

"No! We'll, uhm," she stuttered, "We'll meet here! At the doors? 8:30?"

Finn looked at her in confusion before finally agreeing. She smiled at him before grabbing her bag and turning to leave for class, her head hung low.

Finn stared after her, there was something about that girl.

**A/N: I know it is short and I am really sorry about that! But don't worry, angels! Next chapter will be Finchel at prom! Sadly, it will not be all butterflies and daisies. And a question, what do you guys think is up with Rachel? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three; Prom**

**A/N; I would like to thank the person who inboxed me telling me that prom isn't until the end of the year. My story is based at the beginning of the year so I am sorry if I confused anyone. I am not from America and we do not have proms where I am from. But I am going to continue my story the way I had planned it so in this story, prom will be at the beginning of the year.**

**Disclaimer;****_ All characters belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX._**

Finn stood at the entrance of the school dressed in one of his dad's old suits. He had a light blue tie on as Rachel had told him that she was wearing a light blue and pink dress. And there was no way Finn Hudson was wearing pink. He tapped his foot on the pavement as he checked his watch. 8;44. She was late. It was then that a grey beatle pulled up in front of him.

The door of the car opened as Rachel stepped out. Finn's mouth dropped open as he took in the sight of her. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a knee-lenght light blue dress that seemed to highlight her olive skin perfectly. Her long brunette hair was tied back in a high ponytail with her bangs loosely hanging. She wasn't wearing much make-up, which he was thankful for. She didn't need it. She opened the door wide enough for Finn to see a fierce looking Latina sitting in the driver seat. She was looking straight at Finn with a growl on her features. He gulped as he shifted his gaze away from her.

"Thank you so much for this, Santana. It really means a lot," Rachel said as she slowly began to close the car door.

"No problem, Rachel," Santana replied, "Enjoy yourself."

Rachel nodded as she fully closed the car door and waved goodbye to her friend. She turned around to Finn and blushed under his intense stare.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied as she bit her lip and looked down. She immediately snapped her head back up as she heard his footsteps coming towards her. He stood in front of her as he said, "You look so beautiful."

Rachel blushed again as she took his arm and walked them to the hall were the prom was in full swing. They entered as "Friday" blasted from the speakers making them both cringe.

"Want some punch?" Finn asked as he took her hand and walked her to the food table. Rachel stood as Finn began to pour them a cup each. She glanced around to see random people staring, making her feel uncomfortable.

"People are staring, Finn." Rachel stated making Finn turn to her.

Finn sighed sighed then said, "Rachel, it's ok. Don't worry about it, ok?"

She raised her eyebrow. "I know why they're staring. Why, in Gods name, is Finn Hudson, the star quaterback and one of the most popular guys in school, standing next to Rachel Berry, the school's outcast and a total nobody?" she said, making him sigh again.

"Rachel, I like you. A lot, actually. Please don't worry what anyone says or thinks, ok? Because all that matters is us."

She smiled at him before leaning up and kissing his cheeks, this time making him blush. It was then that their intimate moment was ruined when Bree and her evil followers showed up.

"Oh hey Finn," she said seductively before turning to Rachel, "Manhands,"

Rachel looked down as Bree's friends began to laugh at her. Finn shook his head before scooting closer to Rachel and grabbing her hand, showing Bree that he was not interested. Bree snarled at them before saying, "I should get going. Later Finn," she said as she rubbed his arm, "Oh, and sorry Rachel."

Rachel looked up and stared at her. "Wait, what? Why are you sorry?"

Bree smirked before walking away from them, leaving a very nervous Rachel. Finn licked his lips, also worried about what Bree was talking about. He shook it out of his head, she was just trying to get under Rachel's skin, that is all. They shouldn't be worried, this was their night.

"Wanna dance?" he asked, causing Rachel to snap out of her thoughts. She nodded as she placed her cup on a nearby table and grabbed Finn's hand. They danced and had fun while they told eachother about themselves. Finn was extra curious as he realised there was something Rachel wasn't telling him. He decided to drop it because obviously whatever it was, Rachel was not ready to talk about it.

"Attention, students," Principal Figgins said as he got up on stage, "The time has come to crown our Prom King and Prom Queen so can the candidates please make their way up on to the stage, thank you."

Finn sighed as he whispered to Rachel that he had to go onstage. She nodded her head as she told him she would be ok. He made his way on to the stage as he stood in the middle of Noah Puckerman and Sam Evans. Across from them was Quinn Fabray, Tina Cohen-Chang and Mercedes Jones. Quinn stood proudly with her chin in the air. Tina looked nervous as she lightly bounced on her feet. And Mercedes stood with her eyes shut tightly and her fingers crossed. Principal Figgins made his way to the microphone once again.

"And our Prom King is," he began. Finn stood with his hands in his pockets as he winked at Rachel, making her giggle. Noah looked bored as he stared into space and Sam stood fixing his tie, looking confused as Mercedes laughed.

"Finn Hudson!" Principal Figgins smiled as the crowd began to cheer and clap. Rachel smiled brightly at him as she gave him the thumbs-up.

"Congratulations, Mr. Hudson," he said as a crown was placed on Finn's head. "And your Prom Queen is," he began before sighing at the piece of paper in his hand.

"Students, it looks like, for the first time in McKinley history, there has been a write-in vote."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows as her gaze fell on Bree who was smirking at her, causing Rachel to shift uncomfortably and look back at the stage.

"Would you please welcome to the stage," he said, slightly smiling, "Rachel Berry."

Rachel's eyes widened as most students turned their heads to stare at her. The light was placed on her, making her squirm. She looked at Finn who was smiling gently at her, proudness on his face. The room began to clap for her as she got some confidence and made her way to the stage. Mr. Figgins helped her up as a crown was placed on her head. The cheering seemed to get louder making Rachel smile. She had never felt so happy before. After all she had though, she had finally made it in that school. Her happiness came to an abrupt ending as a cold, red liquid seemed to just fall from the sky and land on Rachel. The room went silent as gasps were heard all around. Rachel stood, in shock. Her hair was sticking to her back, making her feel disgusting. The red liquid was running down her face and into her eyes. It burned. She turned her head to see Finn staring at her with his mouth wide open, speechless. It was then that Bree began to laugh, causing the room to all point and also laugh at Rachel. Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked around again. Finn was stepping closer to her but she grabbed her crown, threw it on the floor as tears streamed down her face and ran out of the hall, a sobbing mess. Finn rushed off the stage, as he ran after her.

"Rachel, wait!"

**A/N: I feel so bad for doing this to Rachel, but believe me, this needs to happen for Finn to find out exactly what has been going on with Rachel. Next chapter, we will find out. But before I post that, please review and let me know what YOU think had been going on with Rachel. Thank you.:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four; Follow them!**

**A/N: Decided to update twice today, I was very bored. **

**Disclaimer; All characters belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

"Rachel!" Finn shouted through the halls, once again. And once again, he was met by silence. He gave up running as he leant against the lockers. His eyes misted when he thought about the pain Rachel must be in right now. This night was supposed to be perfect. He would drop her home and it was then that he would lean down and gently kiss her goodbye. But their night was completely turned upside-down. It was then that he heard the slam of the bathroom door down the hall and pitter-patter of heels hitting the floor. He turned around to see a sobbing Rachel running towards the entrance of the school.

"Rachel, wait!" he shouted after her. He ran with all his might out of the school to see her enter the car she arrived in. She closed the door as the car sped off.

"Shit!" he muttered as he hurriedly looked around. It was then that he saw Mike Chang getting into a car which must have been his. He ran towards it as he knocked on the car's window. Mike rolled down his window as he looked at Finn with a face of confusion.

"You ok, Finn?"

"I need a ride, Mike. Please!" Finn pleaded.

Mike nodded his head as he unlocked the passenger seat door. Finn hopped in as Mike started the engine.

"You see that grey beatle, just ahead?" Finn asked while pointing. Mike squinted his eyes to see before her nodded his head.

"Yeah , I see it. Why?"

"You need to follow it, no questions, I'll fill you in during practise on Sunday, ok? Step on it!" Finn said as Mike began to drive after the car which seated Santana and Rachel. The car seemed to drive for hours. In reality, it was only about 45 minutes before the grey beatle came to a stop outside a very large house. Rachel, still crying and covered in a sticky, red liquid, got out of the car, as did Santana. Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel as she walked her into the house. Mike pulled up a few metres away, not trying to draw attention.

"Thank you so much for this, Mike." Finn said as he unbuckled his belt and began to exit the car.

"No problem, Finn. You need me to hang around and wait?"

Finn glanced at the house thinking he was gonna be in there for a while.

"No, it's cool, man. I'll see you in school on Monday." Finn replied before shaking Mike's hand and leaving the car. He took a deep breath as he began to walk towards the house. He lifted his hand as he knocked on the door. It was about thirty seconds later that a tall, beautiful blonde opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Uhm, yeah, is Rachel here?" he asked.

"She is just in the shower, are you Finn?"

Finn nodded his head and the blonde smiled at him before she let him inside the house.

"I'm Brittany. Rachel's friend," she told him as she shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Brittany."

It was then that Santana walked out of the kitchen and stared at him. She placed her hand on her hip as she asked,"What are you doing here?"

Finn gulped, intimidated. "I'm here to see Rachel."

"Well she is in the shower, you know, washing away the horrible prank your idiotic student body pulled on her!" Santana growled.

Finn looked down. He felt terrible that Rachel had to experience that.

"Yeah, look down. I'm sure you feel guilty as you had a huge part in it, didn't you?" Santana asked, eyebrows raised.

Finn looked up. What? Did she seriously think he would do that to Rachel. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sure it was all part of the plan. Lead Rachel on and make her feel happy before making her feel like absolute shit again?"

"I'm sorry, but you are way out of line here!" Finn replied, annoyed.

"Oh really?!"

"Yeah!"

It was then that Brittany stood in. "Guys, be quiet! You will wake Sophie!"

"Brittany!" Santana hissed as Brittany's eyes widened.

Finn looked at them in confusion. "Sophie?"

"Eh,..Our cat! Sophie, yeah can't wake her up, she is not a happy girl when woken, haha" Brittany gulped.

Finn furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Santana who was avoiding his gaze.

They heard the shower shut off as the bathroom door opened. Rachel extended the stairs in only a towl causing Finn to blush.

"Hey, girls, did Sophie go to bed without any proble-" she cut herself off as she seen Finn.

"Finn, what are you doing here?"

**A/N: I know I said we would find out what has been going on exactly with Rachel in this chapter but my ideas changed. But I think you guys may know, any guesses?;) Also, if you guys want the next chapter, I want some reviews, angels. I need you opinions, ok? Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 6

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone, from the bottom of my heart, for all the lovely reviews you left. It really gave me the confidence to continue this story knowing that you guys are all liking it. I re-read it and realised I had made a lot of spelling mistakes and grammar errors, and I take full responsibility. Okay, so here is the fifth chapter. A lot will be revealed in this chaper so get ready.**

**Chapter five; ****_Sophie_**

_"Finn, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked._

Finn felt himself blushing as Rachel was now standing in front of him in a towel. She was looking as him with curious eyes. He cleared his throat, realising he must of looked really darn creepy.

"Rachel, I am so sorry about what those idiots back at school did to you. You were so happy and I was so proud of you but the next thing you know you are covered in a disgusting liquid." he began.

Rachel glanced down, tears springing to her eyes once more. Finn's eyes widened when he realised she was about to cry.

"Shit, Rachel, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" he stuttered, out.

Sobs started to come from Rachel's body, as Finn's eyes widened again. He looked frantically at Brittany and Santana with pleading eyes. Santana snickered at him.

"What? Never seen a girl cry before, Orca?" she teased. Brittany walked over to Rachel and wrapped her in her arms.

"Shush, Rachel. It's ok. I love you, Rachy, please don't cry," she whispered into Rachel's hair. Rachel continued to sob as Brittany held her. Finn looked at Santana and Brittany curiously. He had never seen them before and they couldn't have been much older than him and Rachel. Who were they?

Eventually, Rachel calmed down. It was then that cries were heard from upstairs. Baby cries. Rachel, Santana and Brittany's eyes all widened in pure horror as Finn looked at them in confusion.

"Shit!" Finn heard Santana mutter before she ran upstairs. The crying eased as Finn caught Rachel staring at him with worry in her eyes.

"Rachel?" he began, his breathing shaky, "Was that a.. a b-baby?"

Tears sprung to Rachel's eyes again as she looked over at Brittany with pleading eyes. Brittany bit her lip, looking just as worried as Rachel. Rachel looked down before taking a deep breath.

"Finn, can you follow me to my room, please? We need to talk."

Brittany glanced at Rachel with wide eyes.

"Rachy," she began, "Are you sure?"

Rachel nodded, slowly as Santana began to extend the stairs.

"Wait, what?" Santana asked, looking at Rachel intently, "Are you sure?"

Rachel nodded as Finn's brows furrowed. He was very confused.

Santana and Brittany glanced at eachother before nodding slightly at Rachel, grabbing hands and walking into what Finn presumed was the living room. Finn didn't miss the warning look that Santana threw him first, though. He shrugged his shoulders before turning to Rachel. She had her eyes closed as she slowly opened them again, grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom. As she shut the door, Rachel knew that this was it. It'll all be out.

**A/N: I will be updating later today, guys. Maybe even sooner than that. I really am happy that you guys are enjoying this story just as much as I am enjoying writing it. So, what is Rachel going to tell Finn? Review and tell me what YOU think. I think it is kinda obvious;) much love, - Leanna.**


	6. Chapter 7

**A/N; I was thinking of maybe changing the rating of this story to M. Let me know what you guys think I should do.**

Finn entered Rachel's room and looked around. It was very bare. The walls were a cream colour, the carpet was a light puple to match her curtains and then she had a huge double bed right in the middle of the room. Such a big bed for such a tiny person, Finn thought. He turned to see Rachel looking at him with wary eyes. He could tell she was nervous. Whatever this was, it was serious.

He inched closer to her, "Rach? Why was there a baby upstairs crying? Is it Santana's? Or Brittany's?" he trembled out, worried about the answer.

He saw Rachel begin to breathe faster. She closed her eyes tightly before walking over to Finn and sitting him down on her bed. She sat down beside him as she grabbed his hands in hers. Finn smiled when he felt that spark he first felt when he touched Rachel's hand. She was still in her towel, which she had forgotten. She bit her lip. Maybe if she went into her bathroom and changed it would give her sometime to think.

"One minute ok? I'm just gonna get changed." she said before walking to her closet and grabbing an outfit. She hurried into the bathroom and closed the door. Finn pouted. There he was getting all excited. He sighed as he glanced around again. It was no longer than five minutes when Rachel came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a light blue dress and her hair was back in apony all signs of that red liquid gone. He could she she was nervous.

"Finn," she said as she walked out and sat beside him. "Please, don't leave me."

Finn looked at her in shock. This woman meant more to him than he could express. He lov- liked her. Why would he ever leave her.

"Finn, it was Sophie you heard crying."

Finn looked at her once again in confusion.

"Your cat? Your cat can cry like that? Woah, that's cool!" he said, amazed.

Rachel looked at him like he was insane. "What? Cat?"

"Yeah, your cat, Sophie? Brittany said that you all had a cat?" now Finn was even more confused.

Rachel smiled slightly at the mention of Brittany. She really loved that girl.

"Finn..." Rachel said, "Sophie isn't a cat."

"What?" Finn asked, suprised. Why would Brittany say they had a cat? Called Sophie?

"Sophie isn't a cat, Finn. She is my daughter."

**A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter was so short but the secret is now out. Most of you guys guessed, correctly! But what way do you guys think Finn is gonna react? Review and let me know! - Leanna.**


	7. Chapter 8

**A/N; I would firstly like to thank everyone who has reviewed or followed this story. It means so much. Secondly, I am so sorry in the delay of this chapter, I was very busy! Also, Finn may come across as a complete douchebag in this chapter, but believe me, he will be back to our sweet, caring Finn very soon! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; All characters belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

* * *

_"Sophie isn't a cat, Finn. She is my daughter."_

Finn blinked. Once, twice and then a third time just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Nope, Rachel was still sitting in front of him with tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. And she had really just told him that she had a daughter.

"Wait, what?" he stuttered out, hoping he had heard her wrong.

Rachel looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"Finn, please don't leave me, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I jus-" she started, as she began to sob.

"You're kidding right?! This is fucking insane," he gasped out as he threw his hands in the air and leapt from the bed.

"Finn, please! I'm so sorry!"

Finn looked at her with wide eyes.

"You're sorry? What was your plan, huh? Make me fall for you and drop a huge bombshell like this on me? Well, congratulations, you've succeeded, Rachel."

At this rate, Rachel was a complete mess. Her beautiful face was streaked with tears as she stared at him with pleading eyes. Finn couldn't even look at her. He didn't know what to feel. This girl in front of him was the girl he fell for. He actually loved her. But right now, he needed to get out of that room before he went crazy. He felt like his head was going to explode.

"Rachel, how could you not tell me something like this sooner? How can you expect me to be calm?" he asked as he ran a hand through his mop of brown hair.

"Finn, I am so sorry, I really wanted to tell you soone-"

"I mean you have a kid, Rachel! A fucking daughter. Oh my god, this is insane. I have to go Rachel, I have to just get out of this house." he said as he picked up his jacket he had flung to the side earlier.

Rachel flinched at his words, taking a step back. She let out a huge sob, her hand closing over her mouth as Finn started to pace the room.

"Who was he, huh? I mean are you still with him? Do you have even more kids I don't know about? Where are they, huh? In that bathroom? Hiding?" he asked as he rushed over to her bathroom and checked.

"Finn, you're acting crazy!"

"Oh, I'm acting crazy, am I? Sorry but I just kind of found out that the girl I've been dating ha-"

"Dating?!" Rachel cut in, "Since when are we dating, huh? What, we know eachother a fucking week, Finn! I could have even kept if from you longer seeing as you are still barely practically a stranger!" she spat at him, shooting up from the bed and walking towards him.

Finn looked at her in pure disgust as he shook his head. "Still a stranger, huh? So maybe I should just walk out of this house and pretend I have never even spoken to you! Go back to barely glancing at eachother. You go back to being the sad little girl that you are and I'll go back to being what I am supposed to be, popular!"

Rachel gasped as tears welled in her eyes once more. "Well, go then! Get out of my fucking house! I don't need you and neither does Sophie! Go be with some slut!"

Finn settled his mouth into a straight firm line and stared at her with an emotionless face. "You know what, Rachel? Maybe I will. I mean, Quinn Fabray was looking hot tonight."

Rachel stared at him with complete disbelief as he grabbed his jacket and went to open the door. Just before he opened it, an angry Latina barged in, sending Finn flying back.

"You fucking playing, tootsie roll?" she asked as she glared at him.

Finn shook his head, knowing Santana was listening to their conversation. He looked briefly back at Rachel who was staring at him with sad, pleading eyes. He shook his head again, pushed past Santana and ran out of the house as he began to hear the cries of Sophie echoing from upstairs making his eyes swell with tears.

Back in Rachel's room, Santana was holding a sobbing Rachel as Brittany, who had entered the room, was rubbing her head as she whispered soothing words into Rachel's ear.

"It's okay, Rachy."

"I'm gonna get that asshole."

Rachel just shook her head as she shut her eyes tightly, trying to push the pain away. Finn, she thought, please come back.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry to all the finchel lovers out there, I was literally biting my tongue as I wrote Finn's lines. But please remember that Finn was in complete shock, ok? Don't worry, my angels. Everything will be okay, soon. I promise.**

**As always, please leave a review. And I know this was short but I pinky promise that the next chapter will be very long, so get ready;) **


	8. Chapter 9

**A/N; First off a very special thank you to Noro, who has followed this story from the very beginning! Also, thank you to everyone else. You all gave me so much confidence to write, so thank you! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

* * *

It's been three days since she last seen Finn. She had tried to call him, text him, email him but all went unanswered. She knew he was shocked and he had a right to be but Rachel can't help but feel as if she has lost the one person who has made her feel so much happiness in such a short amount of time. He didn't show up to school the day before, leaving Rachel feel more guilty. She was standing at her locker the next day with people walking past, giggling and whispering. She bowed her head, still humiliated about the stunt that they all pulled on her at prom. It was then that the school doors pushed open and in walked Finn. But, much to Rachel's dismay, he strolled right past her, not even glancing in her direction.

* * *

She had done everything she could to try get Finn's attention but it wasn't working. Gosh, that boy is stubborn. She entered her science class with a smirk, knowing that there was no way Finn could ignore her now. Not when they were partners. She sat at her usual seat, right down the back and waited for Finn to enter the room. Five minutes late, he entered earning a glare from Ms. Jones, their science teacher, eye-rolls from the more smart part of the class and a high-five from one of his teammates. He noticably froze when he made eye contact with Rachel. He gulped as he backed away from the table.

"Mr. Hudson, is there a problem?" Ms. Jones asked with raised eyebrows.

Finn glanced at her before shaking his head no. He, reluctantly, sat beside Rachel. She noticed how he moved his chair slowly away from her and completely avoided her gaze. It was twenty minutes into the class, when Ms. Jones said to discuss the experiment they done the previous week and Finn wouldn't even look her way, that Rachel finally cracked.

"You know, you can't ignore me forever, Finn. I know I should have just told you but I was scared."

Finn slowly turned at stared at her. "Scared?"

"Scared, Finn. That you would think I was some school slut and want nothing got to do with me!"

"Rachel, I would never just leave you."

She let out an amused chuckle. "Well that's funny because you did just that."

Finn's eyes drifted from hers as he looked away, a guilty expression on his face. He was about to speak again when the bell rang, signalling the school day was over.

"We still have to talk, Finn. Come over to my house. I'll text Santana saying that I don't need a ride home?" she asked, hoping he would agree.

Finn took a deep breath, mentally debating whether or not to do so. He eventually nodded in agreement.

* * *

The ride to her house was awkward and tense. Rachel shifted uncomfortably in the seat as Finn stared out at the road. They pulled up outside as Rachel and Finn both unbuckled their seat-belts and walked into the house. She dropped her bag to the side as did Finn.

"Santana? Brittany?" she called out. Her voice echoed around the house as it remained silent.

"I think they brought Sophie to the park, they usually do when I'm at school." she stated as she seen Finn visibly tense at Sophie's name.

She cleared her throat, "Want something to drink? Water? Coffee? Tea?"

He shook his head no. She sighed.

"Maybe a bite to eat? I can cook something quite fast!" she said before stopping still as Finn's hand reached out and gently grasped her hand. The electric sparks she felt were like no other and judging by the lust on Finn's face, he felt them too.

"Rachel, you can't put this off. We need to talk."

She nodded, agreeing with him before leading him into their living room and sitting on the couch.

"It's a real long story. I don't really like to talk about my pregnancy or," she gulped then, "How I got pregnant."

He placed his hands over hers, showing support. He seemed to have calmed down a small bit but the shock was still plastered on his face. She smiled gently at him before closing her eyes and beginning.

"It was sophomore year. Remember how I just kind of vanished..?" she asked as Finn looked thoughtful before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I kind of do remember. You like vanished all sophomore year and then re-appeared midway through junior year, last year." he said, only realising that now.

"Yeah, well my pregnancy was the cause of that. I didn't have a boyfriend s-"

"Wait, you didn't have a boyfriend? But... Sophie?" he questioned.

Rachel's eyes began to once again fill with tears as Finn grabbed her hands once more and moved closer.

"I had a friend. His name was Harry. He went to Santo East High School and I met him my freshman year. We were both the same age and I didn't really have any friends and he was there for me, you know?" she said as tears fell from her eyes.

Finn nodded, holding her closer and urging her to continue.

"He invited me to a party one night and I agreed hoping that this was a way to make more friends. But he got really wasted with his stupid friends and left me alone at the party. I was scared and surrounded by strangers so I left and began to walk. My mom and dad weren't picking up their phones so I was stuck walking home. But, I was grabbed into an alley and- and-" she stuttered out, suddenly sobbing even harder.

Finn closed his eyes and curled his mouth in disgust. Rachel was raped. He made her out to be such a whore in his head but really she was raped. He never felt so idiotic in his whole life. He held Rachel as she sobbed into his chest. He was speechless as he lovingly rubbed her back. He lifted her outwards so Finn could look into her eyes.

"Rachel, I am so sorry. I'm an idiot. I love you and please forg-"

"You love me?"

Finn chuckled. "Is it not obvious, Rach?"

She smiled at him with teary eyes. "I love you, too."

Finn closed the small gap between them and placed his lips onto hers. She relaxed into the passionate kiss as her arms circled his neck. His hands gripped her waist as he gently pulled back and place his forehead against hers.

"There is more to the story, you know?" she whispered.

He raised his eyebrows as she continued. "How I don't live with my parents but with two other girls?"

He looked at Rachel, seeing her tired eyes. He knew she was going to tell him some other time but right now all he wanted was for her to get some rest. He convinced her to take a nap as he got into the bed also and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head. Finn knew one thing for sure, he was going to take care of this girl in his arms and Sophie. He was going to make them a family, he was sure of it.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, Finchel reunion! All spelling mistakes are my fault! Leave a review and let me know what you think, thank you babies! x**


End file.
